


diversion

by Lord Vitya (ProtoDan)



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 05:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10802415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtoDan/pseuds/Lord%20Vitya
Summary: Malavai works too hard.





	diversion

“You work too hard,” Vasili complains, draping his arms over Malavai’s shoulders, wrists crossing over the human’s sternum. “Come on, _ch’acin’t_. It’s late. Come to bed.”

(He shouldn’t complain _too_  much. Not about Malavai working too hard, anyway. It’s work that desperately needs doing, he knows, and besides, the little furrow that etches itself between his lover’s eyebrows when he’s concentrating is one of the sweetest sights Vasili’s ever been blessed with.)

“I’ve nearly finished, my—” Malavai stops himself. “I’ve nearly finished,” he continues smoothly, turning his head to give Vasili a sidelong glance. “I will follow you shortly. I promise.”

Vasili wrinkles his nose at that. While he knows that he can do without sleep just fine—a naturally disjointed sleep rhythm, coupled with questionable use of the Force and a liberal amount of caf gives him something of an advantage—it’s nearly three standard hours past when the crew is usually asleep, and Malavai seems nowhere closer to wrapping up his work for the evening. 

“Come on,” he says, dipping his head down a little. It’s a bit uncomfortable at this angle, what with the chair in the way, but he leans down enough that his chin is tucked into the crook of Malavai’s neck. He presses a kiss to Malavai’s throat, just above the line of his collar. “Your datapad will still be here in the morning.”

Being so close, it’s impossible to miss the quick intake of breath when Vasili’s lips brush against Malavai’s hot skin. “With all due respect, it would be best if I finished this all at once,” he protests, though judging by the hesitance in his voice, Malavai is already faltering a little.

“You’ll be tripping all over yourself with exhaustion come morning,” Vasili points out, trailing a line of kisses up the column of Malavai’s throat. “Which will make your aim suffer,” he continues, one hand splaying across Malavai’s chest as he kisses the sharp line of his cheekbone, which has started to glow faintly with heat. “And your hands unsteady—” back down, a trail down the side of his jaw, stopping briefly to nip his earlobe—“and you know how much I hate sleeping alone—” scrapes his teeth over the still-steady thrum of Malavai’s pulse—“not to mention how tetchy you get when you stay up too late…”

Malavai lets out a soft groan of frustration, though it’s a little difficult to tell which kind. “Point taken,” he eventually concedes, turning his head and startling Vasili with a kiss on the mouth. The datapad ends up on the chair beside him, allowing Malavai to cup Vasili’s face in both hands. “To bed, then,” he says. Vasili can feel him smile against his lips.

“I knew you’d come around eventually.”

**Author's Note:**

> Translator's note: "ch’acin’t" = "lover"  
> As I update Warrior's Fortune, I'm gonna slowly trickle the little oneshots I've written for these two onto here. Trying not to oversaturate the market but also sweet lord I cannot stop thinking about these two and how much I love them so you get to deal with this in the meantime.


End file.
